


Angelo (a 221B)

by SweetLateJuliet



Series: Edgeways [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 13:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetLateJuliet/pseuds/SweetLateJuliet





	Angelo (a 221B)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AtlinMerrick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlinMerrick/gifts).



In this country of tea, is it too much to say it’s all because of the caffè? I don’t think it is.

I met Sherlock long before I had this restaurant; it was just me in the cart on Marylebone then. I offered “flavour pumps” for 50p and sold lattes any time of day because everyone did, you had to. But he took his caffè like an Italian and I loved him for it.

After I was arrested, Carlo opened the cart, and Sherlock asked why. Carlo told about the ugliness with my lover Francesca and _her_ many lovers, and how _la polizia_ believed it was my jealous rage. Sherlock said a man who cared so much about the roast would not kill so barbarically. True, though how he knew? He cleared my name by showing I was elsewhere stealing marijuana when the murders happened, also true.

In jail I reflected, and I wrote a business plan. That’s how this place came to be, and how I could give Sherlock and his new friend the best table and a tea light to start things off _romantico._

Now here they are again. My brilliant _amico_ is not dead after all, and I sense something has shifted between the two of them. So, you see, the caffè is what started it all. _Bellissimo._


End file.
